


Freesome

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: Gorgeous Freeman, HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, freeman's mind
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face Sitting, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, ass eating, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Freemind walks in on Gorgeous and Feetman having a moment. Though he feels he SHOULD be upset about the actions happening, he's more upset that he's being left out.Threesome fic sorry bad at summaries I'm just writing horny stuff okay-
Relationships: Feetman/Freemind, Gorgeous Freeman/Freemind, Gorgeous Freeman/Gordon Freeman (hlvrai), Gorgeous/Freemind/Feetman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Freesome

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome between Gorgeous, Freemind and Feetman
> 
> I use cunt and dick for my Feetman's genitalia.   
> Freemind has repressed gay feelings so warning of stuff like that.
> 
> Usual no minors or sending this to people who don't ask for it.  
> Massive thank you to my beta reader JazzMedic <3 and my friends for encouraging this

Freemind stretches out his arms and hangs his labcoat on the rack, this day has been boring as fuck. Work had near to nothing interesting or worth his time. As he walks through the hallway, he looks to the living room, then notices the house appears empty. Strange, someone's usually either in the lounge or kitchen at this time.

" _ F-fuck...! _ "

Freemind's attention turns towards a noise coming from Gorgeous' room. But... It didn't sound like Gorgeous's voice...

" _ Don't stop... _ "

Feetman!?

The fuck is he doing in there? When did that start happening!?

Freemind padded cautiously towards the door, leaning forward to listen in, and yep that is definitely  _ Feetman  _ moaning. What was Gorgeous doing to him?

Is he fingering him or something? Those hands are rather big...

Wait.

Freemind shook his head for a moment. The fuck those two think they're  _ doing _ ? Fucking while he's home!

Freemind grips the doorknob, before hesitating for a second.

Is he planning to stop them or is he wanting to SEE for himself?

If the latter... why?

Freemind just shakes his head again. Those two have NO right to just do such gay ass acts when he's home, and promptly opens the door, not expecting the wave of heat that suddenly floods his body.

His mouth was nearly agape as he laid eyes on Feetman's legs spread open and locked around Gorgeous' shoulders, the larger man's face buried between those thick thighs and making obviously loud licking slurps against Feetman's cunt.

"Oh, oh fuck yes…”

Mind's heart races as Feetman's moans fill the room and his head. Heat burns at Freemind's cheeks as Gorgeous lets out a low chuckle against Feetman which sends shivers down both of their spines.

Wait. He's not meant to be watching, he's meant to be telling them straight up to stop!

"W-what the fuck are you two doing?!" He finally spoke, voice wavering slightly.

Feetman's moans halted and Gorgeous' head turned slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"You blind?" Gorgeous asks bluntly.

"W-well yes sort of- Wait a minute! Fuck off!" Freemind looks down with a huff, arms crossing in a pitiful pout.

"No, fuck you." Gorgeous smirked.

Freemind's face darkens to another shade darker of red, his eyes dart to Feetman as the man chuckles and sits up.

"Man, you barging in here thinking we're in the wrong?"

_ How fucking dare they. _

Of course, this is their fault! The two of them there in Gorgeous' room, naked... looking at him all smugly. Their hair all messy and the lingering tingle of pleasure and embarrassment still on Feetman's face. Gorgeous' lips still glistening with slick and his beard dampened-

Wait a minute.

"The fuck is wrong with you!? I live here as well!"

"And?"

And?! And what?! And.... and...

_ Shit _ .

"You look a little red there man."

Feetman's eyes were now on Freemind's face, his smug grin not leaving his face while his chest rose up and down fast from the interrupted session. That chest did look nice and soft...

"Hello? You dozing off over there?"

"W-what? No, no I'm not!"

Feetman looked over to Gorgeous, who shrugged in response.

"Well I guess if you're not going to do anything, I have more important things to think about."

His lips went back to Feetman's cunt, taking his dick in and sucking it between his lips.

"H-Hey!"

Bitch, telling him he's not important!

"Oh! Oh Gorgeous...!"

Freemind just stood there dumbfounded, he's right there! And they're just, completely okay with leaving him there while they have sex!?

That's just fucking rude.

He watches as Gorgeous' tongue trails slowly down Feetman's dick, before teasing at his cunt's hole, the other now gripping at the bedsheets as his tongue goes inside.

Freemind shifts his legs as his groin aches, it's not like this is turning him on at all... right?

But, oh god, to feel a wet warm tongue do that to him, no one's ever eaten out his ass before...

Not fair, why the fuck should those two be having so much fun!? Without him no less?

Feetman holds onto Gorgeous' head, his body aching for more. He opens his eyes for just a moment to watch the sight of Gorgeous between his legs. But the sight of Freemind still sulking in the corner, sporting a small little tent in his pants the man that he seems to not even notice is there.

"For someone-ahh... That's so mad about us fucking, you sure seem-Fuck... Excited to watch it," Feetman teases, removing one hand from Gorgeous' tangled hair to point directly at Freemind's tent, making the guy flush harder as he forces his thighs together to hide it.

"T-the fuck!? No I'm..." He looks down at himself, dick throbbing beneath his pants. His words fall to silence as Gorgeous' low chuckle adds in.

"So, you're just gonna stand there and watch... or do you want to tag in?" asks Gorgeous, that smug ass grin not leaving his dripping wet face.

Freemind finally lifts his eye back up to look at Gorgeous, instantly regretting it as now both of them are sat up and inviting him over.

It'd be rude to say no...

Freemind steps closer and his hand is taken by Gorgeous'. It fits so perfectly and it's so warm... and big. He guides him to sit on the bed besides Feetman, and lets go of his hand.

The bed gives in as Gorgeous sits down beside Feetman, using his finger to tilt the man's head up to look at him, back now turned to Freemind as if he wasn't there.

Freemind taps his legs nervously, he looks over to the two of them, completely in their own worlds with each other and still excluding him.

Not that he cares.

Feetman spoke up to Gorgeous. "What do you think we should do with him?"

Uh... He's right there?

Gorgeous' voice rumbles in a hum.

"There's got to be some use for that little cock of his."

Excuse him!?

Gorgeous put his finger on his chin as he considered Feetman's suggestion.

"The fuck I'm right here!"

"Hmm, or maybe we could use that foul mouth, put it to better use."

Freemind immediately shuts his mouth, his dick throbs in his pants and his heart speeds up at the idea.

Oh fuck.

Why does that sound so good....

Feetman snickers and nods.

"Would be nice to see him... Eat his own words..."

Freemind gulps as Gorgeous' hands suddenly meet his chest, fingers trailing to the buttons of his shirt and undoing them.

"You better appreciate this after how you behaved a moment ago." Gorgeous mentions, eyes staring down into his own.

"I-I, fuck off man."

Feetman sits beside him and tugs his tie, making him look across and up at him.

"Oh I don't believe that's the right attitude to be giving us right now."

Freemind's face flushes, Feetman's own face so close he can feel his breath against his lips.

His thoughts race as he looks up at Feetman, his exposed chest and stomach tingling at the slight breeze as Gorgeous slips off his shirt. Then followed by the sound of his belt unbuckling, heightening his anticipation, eyes locked onto Feetman's lips... If he could just get a little closer...

"Bit gay of you to want to kiss him..."

Fuck.

"Isn't that a bit gay, Mind?"

Freemind's breath hitches as Feetman trails a thumb along his parted lips. He leans in closer, Gorgeous' hands already pulling his pants down, Feetman's mouth inches from his own.

"I thought you were against that."

Freemind shifts in their hold, gritting his teeth.

“God, fucking dammit just do it already!"

Feetman yanks on the tie, the man gasping in surprise.

"I don't think that's going to get you anywhere." Feetman retold, whilst Gorgeous finally slips Freemind's pants down to his ankles, his dick making a small outline in his shorts.

"If you want a kiss you have to ask for it, like a good boy." Gorgeous whispers into his ear.

"F-fuck..." Freemind mutters under his breath, he gazes upon those lips... If he's good... He can feel them against his...

"C'mon, ask nicely for us..." Feetman says, pulling on the tie again. Freemind's eyes look down as he huffs.

"Hmmph... Please..."

"Please what?"

Oh, for fucks sake...

“Please… kiss me…” Freemind utters near silently, Feetman traces a finger along his beard and tilts his head up higher.

“You need to speak up, can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

Freemind let out a pathetic little whine as Feetman denies him, Gorgeous’ large hands now trailing along the sides of his boxers, inching closer to his dick and getting so close to pulling them down, yet still stalling him.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Feetman whispers into his ear, his eyes flutter shut for a second. His dick gives a twitch as Gorgeous pulls down his shorts, he could hear the smug smile in his chuckle.

“Yes…”

“Then ask nicely.”

"Please fucking... kiss me..." He finally asks, without a second's hesitation Feetman pushes his lips to Freemind's. Feetman's lips were expectantly soft, now firmly pressing against his own as his hands reached up to grip onto Feetman's shoulders, pulling him closer.

He has no right to feel this damn good.

Gorgeous hums contently as he watches Freemind kissing the other man, he's always been fucking awful at pretending he's straight but this is another level of stupidly obliviousness of how he really is.

"You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot..."

"Oh, shut the..." He's interrupted by another kiss.

"Fuck up... Mmm..." Freemind melts under Feetman's touch as he trails his hand through the angry man’s hair, smirking against his mouth as he withers beneath him so easily.

Gorgeous' own hand now touches Freemind's face, Feetman pulls away from the kiss much to Freemind's disappointment. Not that he'll admit it.

"Now."

Oh god, his voice rumbles through Freemind's body. Why is it so deep?

"What was it about our private time you so rudely interrupted that got you so worked up?"

He's not going to make him say it right?

Fuck that'd be more humiliating than this already was!

"Wouldn't it be rather gay of you to have another man's tongue on you?" Feetman teases, tracing his tongue up Freemind's neck, making the man squirm and release a gasp.

"We can't let you join in unless we know what you want." Gorgeous says, his eyes glued to Freemind's face as Feetman continues to lick him.

That  _ goddamn  _ tongue.

It's so warm against his skin, the drool now dripping down his shoulder to his chest.

If only it was somewhere else...

Gorgeous' hands wrap around Freemind's waist and turn him around as if he didn't weigh a thing.

Shit.

Freemind's breath hitches as Feetman crawls up closer and wraps his lips around his neck, tongue pressing against his skin and licking with a wet kiss.

"You're being so generous, Feetman." Gorgeous comments, before his hands once again remove themselves from Freemind. His back was against Gorgeous' big toned body, but his attention was still on Gordon fucking Feetman!

He watches as the larger man reaches past him, stroking through Feetman's hair and down his back, praising him for making Freemind squirm against Gorgeous' body.

Feetman's tongue brushes down his skin, teasing his senses. Freemind wants to grab Feetman's head and make him get on with it... but then they won't think he's a good boy.

Dammit why does he even want to be good for them-

"Oh...!" Freemind lets out a surprised moan as Feetman's tongue teases at one of his nipples, licking the nub until it's hard.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?"

Freemind's heart speeds up as Gorgeous only acknowledges Feetman, what does it take?!

He lets out an annoyed huff and the two now have their eyes on him again.

Fuck.

"Did you want something?"

Gorgeous' chest rumbles against Freemind's back as he speaks, he gulps and looks at Feetman.

"You're not saying anything... How can we know unless you talk to us, man?"

Oh fuck off they know exactly what's going on!

"Just, I'm right here and you two are being so obsessed with each other. Fucking assholes."

"You're the one that barged in on us."

So what if he did?!

"I- well I'm here and involved now!"

Gorgeous places a palm against Freemind's chest, almost covering an entire pec with those giant hands.

"And... How do you wish to be involved?"

He gives Freemind's chest a light squeeze, thumb pressing into the nipple that wasn't wet with Feetman's saliva. Speaking of which, Feetman puts his mouth back onto his chest and continues sucking on the sensitive nub, giving it a small bite as Mind gasps.

He can't think like this.

"The way you're such a whiny little mess makes me think that... You want to be the one getting his tongue in you."

Freemind's eyes widen as Gorgeous whispers to him.

"You wish that was you on the bed instead, hm?"

Feetman gave another lick on his chest.

"Nnngh..."

"Wondering how it'd feel for someone's tongue to be lapping at your hole like I was doing? Want one of us to make you dripping wet with our mouths? That's a bit gay."

"F-fucking asshole..."

"Ah, ah, good boys don't insult those taking care of him!"

Gorgeous chuckles and trails his hands down Freemind's body.

"Oh, what's the matter? Your fragile little masculinity taking a hit?" Gorgeous teases.

The two of them watch as Freemind's dick throbs under Gorgeous' words, Feetman holds it between his thumb and finger and pulls the foreskin down, looking at the tip now eagerly leaking precum.

"Someone's enjoying himself, thought you weren't gay? You're an awful liar."

Freemind's legs lift and squirm, he grits his teeth as Feetman teasingly squeezes his shaft with his fingers.

"So, what is it you want?" Gorgeous asks again, his thumbs tracing the soft skin of Freemind's V-line.

Feetman's fingers left his dick, the padding of his finger trails down his balls and to his asshole. Freemind jumps and bites his knuckles, eyes closing tightly. Feetman sees and stops, he sits back up and moves Freemind's hand away from his mouth.

"Hey don't make yourself bleed. You okay?"

"I'm fine...!"

Gorgeous takes Freemind's face into his hand and lifts him up to look.

"Don't lie to us. Please."

Freemind's breathing was fast. He didn't even notice it at first, but his heart is now pounding so hard in his chest that he can hear it.

"I-I..."

He's brought in to a kiss... a soft gentle kiss. Gorgeous holds his face as he turns and kisses him, Feetman caressing his sides as he does so.

"Please, talk to us."

He was so genuine. Fucking asshole.

Freemind turns his head away and looks down, one of his hands still being held by Feetman's.

"You're nervous?" He asks.

"N-No! I don't... get nervous at this shit."

Feetman looks at him with an unconvinced gaze.

"... What?"

"You've never done this before. Right?"

"... No."

"Pretty normal to be nervous for firsts."

Go back to being an asshole, it's easier to insult him when he's not being a considerate cutie!

"It's okay if you want to do something else." Gorgeous offers.

Freemind sits there in silence for a moment, letting himself think of himself as a sandwich held between the two men. Feetman did look like he was enjoying it a lot... The noises he made...

"What is it like?" He asks Feetman, who smiles in response, more than happy to help ease his nerves.

"I can admit it can feel weird the first time you try it, but it doesn't take long to get over that." He goes back to Freemind's neck, giving it a slow lick.

"Feeling the warm heat of another's breath against a sensitive area..."

Freemind shivers and leans back against Gorgeous, his dick was hard against his thigh. He closes his eyes to imagine Feetman's words.

"It's softer and less stretching, almost like a teasing that you don't want to stop."

Freemind imagines having his asscheeks spread open, his warm tongue making him feel good inside and out.

Feetman licks down Freemind's body, shifting to kiss at the many scars littering him.

"And to feel the other moan and hum against you while their tongue is inside..."

"Fuck, please... Please god do something...!" Freemind finally whines, his hands gripping at Gorgeous' legs as Feetman's lips get lower.

"Well that was fast." Gorgeous chuckles, nuzzling his cheek against Freemind's flustered face.

"Now to be sure, what do you want us to do?"

God he can't take much more, he wants this, he needs this.

"F-Fuck...! Just, eat me out already...!"

"Good boy."

A pathetic whine escapes his mouth as Gorgeous calls him a good boy, he wants to hear it more...

"We may need to move our positions." Feetman chuckles.

"I can't eat you out if you're sitting on your ass."

Freemind rolls his eyes.

"Okay you smartass."

Gorgeous lifts Freemind up.

"Whoa! H-hey! Bit of warning next time asshole!"

"What did we say about being rude?"

"... Hmph."

Freemind grunts as he's manhandled into a new position on the bed, ass facing up and two pillows under his knees.

"Aw isn't he cute like this?" Feetman says, trailing a finger down his back, earning a shiver.

"Quite so..."

Freemind's heart speeds up again as he feels Feetman spreads his legs, his dick hanging down and twitching in anticipation. Seeing this, his hands begin to grope at Freemind's asscheeks, squeezing them eagerly.

"Nnmm..."

Gorgeous smiles and sits on the floor, he holds Freemind's face and strokes his hair.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Freemind nods, trying to control his breathing as Feetman spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole.

"Be a good boy for us."

He will... He wants to be good.

Freemind's eyes widen as he feels Feetman's face between his asscheeks and kisses his asshole.

"F-fuck..."

They haven't even started and he's already so worked up.

Feetman licks a long trail up his ass, and he immediately grips at the bedsheets and shivers, face still in Gorgeous' hands.

"Keep your legs spread." Feetman orders, his hands pushing Freemind's thighs back apart and returning to his task. Leaning back forward, his tongue begins circling at his hole, so close to going inside.

Freemind gasps as he feels Feetman's tongue finally open his hole, slipping inside as hands grope at his asscheeks.

"F-fuck...!"

It was such a new sensation, but damn does it feel good. His hole clenches around Feetman's tongue as he moves it in and out of him slowly, switching between inside his ass or sloppily lapping at his hole. His mouth opens and cupps around it, so Mind can feel every hot breath against his ass.

Freemind quietly gasps and pants, and as he looks down he is immediately reminded of the large tent in Gorgeous' shorts. God it looks so big... He could see it twitching beneath, barely contained with the flimsy sporty material. His mouth hangs open in awe and from Feetman's amazing tongue, forcing moans out of him.

"See something you like?"

Freemind's eye snaps back up to Gorgeous’ face. Shit.

"Um..."

"It’s okay if you want to see it, you're being such a good boy aren't you?"

"I-ohh...!"

He chuckles as Freemind moans when Feetman hits a good spot, before standing up and lining his bulge with Freemind's face.

God he shouldn't. It’s so gay...

_ And getting your asshole eaten out isn't? _

Fuck it.

Freemind presses forward and nuzzles at the tent, Gorgeous' musk noticeable even with his clothes creating a barrier. It's already driving him more insane.

"Oh! Well it seems someone likes my cock."

God did he HAVE to point it out...?

Gorgeous brings his hand over to Freemind's head and pushes him further against his crotch, so the twitches can be felt against his cheeks. Freemind moans against Gorgeous' boner as Feetman speeds up his licking, reaching up to begin palming his balls at the same time.

"Mind helping me out of these?" Gorgeous offers.

"I uh..." Freemind gulps and reaches for his shorts with one hand. Fingers curling around the fabric and pulling them down, almost getting slapped in the face as Gorgeous' length is finally free.

Shit.

Holy shit it's big.

And hot.

Oh  _ god _ .

"You good there?" Gorgeous chuckles. Freemind nods fast, eye fixed on that throbbing cock before him.

Feetman hums against the man's asshole, his tongue making wet noises as he thrusts in and out, he smirks as he listens in on Gorgeous and Freemind.

"Well, why don't we put that bratty mouth to good use? Hm?"

Freemind licks his lips absently as Gorgeous inches closer, holding up his dick.

"Do you know how to do this?"

Bitch!

"O-oh course I know how to do this!"

"Oh? So confident are you?"

"Yeah! I-I can do it better then you I be-mmph!!" Freemind doesn't finish his sentence as Gorgeous plugs his mouth up with the tip of his cock.

"If you say so..."

Freemind swallows around Gorgeous' dick. God this was weird. But, the feeling of being used... That he's now expected to get to it and not talk back. It just makes him throb harder. Doesn't help that Gorgeous is also throbbing inside his mouth at the same time, while Feetman is tongue fucking him.

"Don't rush it, wouldn't want to break our new plaything too soon." Gorgeous mutters.

Their  _ plaything _ .

He was there to play with... and he's loving every minute of it.

"But he's doing so well..." Feetman adds and Freemind shudders as it encourages him to take in more, his own tongue rubbing at the slit of Gorgeous' tip.

Feetman gives Freemind's ass another long wet lick, letting his spit dribble down between his asscheeks and to his balls. It tickles a little but still rips another moan out of him. Though a bit muffled as his mouth is now full of cock.

"There you go... good boy..." Gorgeous runs his hand through Freemind's hair, sighing in relief as he sucks eagerly around what's in his mouth.

"You're rather fun to play with."

"Nmmf..." Freemind uses his free hands to hold onto Gorgeous' hips, tugging him closer.

Freemind closes his eye and tries to take in a few more inches too fast, eye quickly reopening fast as he gags and coughs.

"Hey, hey, what did I say about breaking?" Gorgeous pulls his dick out.

"Fuck... asshole get back here...!"

"Hmm. You're not trustworthy of your own throat."

Feetman taps on Freemind's ass.

"Best to not rush, takes some time to get used to a dick like his." He shoves his tongue back inside.

"Ohh...! Hhmmph, c'mon..."

"Okay. But..."

Gorgeous takes hold of Freemind's hair and guides his dick back in.

"I'm in control here, since you can't take care of yourself. Don't want you getting hurt."

Freemind whines as his mouth is filled again. Damn this asshole for caring... making him feel fuzzy and horny. Gorgeous slowly moves his hips back and forth, dick glistening with spit from Freemind's mouth.

"There you go, is that better?"

Yes.

Fuck it's so good.

The motion that Gorgeous is fucking him, using his mouth like a fleshlight. Only this fleshlight was being held tenderly, his thumbs stroking at his scalp as he holds Freemind still.

Freemind almost chokes again but not from taking too much dick, but feeling his own prick getting pinched between Feetman's finger and thumb, tongue still sloppily licking him. Which only results in him clenching around Gorgeous’ cock involuntarily.

"Nggmmff...!"

"God... fuck..."

Freemind swells with pride as Gorgeous finally moans for him, he wants to hear more. He sucks harder, his own legs spreading as Feetman keeps rubbing his dick, rolling up his foreskin and rubbing his own precum over the sensitive head.

"So beautiful like this, eh?"

Well he was not expecting to be called that.

"Look at you, gagging for my dick when moments ago you were repulsed... Told you you were bad at lying."

Freemind groans and tries to take more in, almost gagging but forcing it down, swallowing the pre dripping down to his throat.

"Oh so eager!"

Freemind's eye rolls back as Gorgeous speeds up, drool sliding down his beard and neck. Wet slapping sounds fill his ears as he continues to suck. He wants  _ more _ , god he wants it in his throat but goddamn gag reflexes. Not fair.

Feetman's strokes were tortuously slow, but he wants to be good, plus he can't properly speak as of this moment anyway. His dick dribbles more precum at each lick, at each stroke, each thrust, each moan from either of their mouths.

Freemind grips onto Gorgeous' base where he can't fit in his mouth and rubs.

"Fuck... Oh, does someone want me to finish so soon?"

Yes.

"Mmmmff..."

"You want me to cum inside you?"

"Hhgnnn...!"

"Oh I think he wants you to." Feetman chuckles, he lets go of Freemind's straining dick once again.

"C'mon, show me how much you want me to cum… Make me cum in you."

Gorgeous smirks as Freemind whines at his words, trying to move his head up and down but still in the larger man’s tight grip. He continues to thrust forward, and each time he inches just a little deeper, stretching him a little wider.

God, he wants it all in, but can he take it?

"Ohhh… I'm close, you ready?"

Freemind nods and looks up at Gorgeous through his eyelashes, wanting to see him when he cums. Wants to see how he looks when he's hit that point of bliss.

Feetman moves his head up and rests his chin on Freemind's butt, wanting to watch as Gorgeous cums.

"Fuck... Fuck, good boy...! Ahh...!"

Gorgeous holds Freemind still as he spills his load, Freemind's disappointment that he didn't fit it all in is soon gone as his eyes roll back, cum spills fast down his throat and he then greedily swallows. 

"There you go..."

Gorgeous loosens his grip on Freemind's head, the man then pulling off when the cum got too much, before stroking him off so the rest of his load shoots onto his face instead, his lips dripping a mix of cum and drool.

They all pause for a moment. Both Freemind and Gorgeous breathing heavily, taking a second to recover. Then, as Freemind reached up to wipe at his mouth, he winced as he felt just how much cum was on his face and lips.

"G-god why is there so much!?"

Gorgeous shrugs.

"You don't seem to mind."

"... Whatever."

After wiping off the majority of the cum from his face, Freemind finally takes notice of how desperate he is and squirms in place.

"Can I... cum yet?" He asks Gorgeous.

"Hmm... No."

"W-what!?"

"We're not done with you yet, shouldn't you be thanking Feetman?"

Freemind is flipped onto his back without a pause, and Feetman trails his tongue from his asshole to the tip of his cock, making him cover his mouth in a long, embarrassing moan.

"You can handle another round of cum to your face, right?" Gorgeous asks, and Freemind nods fast in response. 

Then, the smaller man watches as Feetman moves up and straddles his chest, using his fingers to part his folds and display his hard dick, twitching eagerly behind the fat of his crotch. The surrounding curls were still damp from slick and Gorgeous' earlier treatment.

"It’s only fair since you essentially blue balled me earlier."

He has a point...

Freemind took a hold of Feetman's hips. He's big and soft, and his fingers sink into the thick flesh... He traces a thumb along his stretch marks and pulls him closer, letting the man sit on his face.

He can do this, Gorgeous made it look so easier before.

Suddenly, Freemind's nose is filled with Feetman's scent, the smell of sex soon coating his face as the larger man grinds his cunt down against Freemind's mouth. Lips part as he finally sneaks his tongue out, giving Feetman's swollen dick a lick, savouring the taste as he presses his tongue firmer against it. Feetman’’s hand flies down and grabs onto Freemind's head, using his now firm hold to keep him still as he continues to grinds up and down, the returning feeling of a tongue on his dick making him moan.

"Fuck.. Oh ohh.."

There's those moans again, the ones he heard in the first place. God he's so cute like this... Using him, like he needs him. Freemind moans into Feetman's cunt as he laps at his folds, lapping and tasting every inch of him that he can reach. 

"God... Yes...!"

Gorgeous gets back onto the bed, taking Feetman’s previous position and spreads out Freemind's legs again, observing his little dick twitching and leaking against his stomach. Propping the smaller man’s hips against a pillow, he then leans down and spreads his asscheeks again, sinking his tongue into Freemind's wet hole.

Freemind moans into Feetman, eye shutting tighter and delves his tongue further inside the hole above him. 

"God... You really like sucking us off don't you? Being so good for us... You look amazing down there..."

Freemind whines again, switching between tongue fucking to sucking on Feetman's dick. It felt nice to circle his dick with his tongue, feel those sensitive little pulses. Gorgeous kisses between Freemind's asscheeks and sits up, moving closer to Feetman to hug him from behind. He gropes at Feetman's chest and squeezes, burying his face into the other's soft neck and kissing his skin.

Freemind licks faster at Feetman's dick, listening to his moans getting louder and faster as he stimulates the sensitive organ. He wants him to cum on his face.

"Fuck, fuck I'm gonna...!"

Gorgeous bites Feetman's neck gently.

"Go on, cum for us, you'll look so beautiful... Cum on Mind's face..."

Freemind took in a deep breath as Feetman near flattened him as he sat harder, grinding down on him as he finally reached his climax, his dick pulsing against the man's tongue and his cunt soaking into Freemind's face and beard. His cry out in ecstasy filling the room so wonderfully.

After riding out the rest of his orgasm, Feetman relaxes back onto Gorgeous' chest, panting heavily. But, is quickly pulled from his afterglow as Freemind begins to tap on Feetman's leg as he was quickly running out of air.

"O-oh! Sorry." Feetman lifts himself off and collapses onto the bed, Freemind gasping loudly as fresh air enters his lungs.

"Fuck... Trying to... Kill me or some shit?"

Feetman wheezed a little.

"Sorry about that."

"... It's fine."

Freemind looks at his dick, still hard and now he's the only one that hasn't cummed yet.

Feetman and Gorgeous look at each other and smirk.

"Well since you've been such a good boy..." Gorgeous starts, he moves down to Freemind's open legs and kisses the tip of his dick.

"Oh..."

"Now it’s your turn." Feetman finishes, palming at the man's balls and lowering his own face.

"F-fuck...! Please, please oh fuck… I need to cum...!"

"Aww, didn't even need to ask you. You're so good." Gorgeous takes Freemind's dick into his mouth, easily fitting it all in… Those thick lips enveloping his small prick with no residence. 

"A-aah...!"

Freemind lifts his legs and arches his back. Feetman takes his balls into his mouth and sucks tenderly while Gorgeous bobs his head up and down.

God he was getting so close too fast! Not fair, their fault for making him wait so long... But it feels so good.

"Fuck... Nggh aahh...!"

Gorgeous runs his tongue up Freemind's shaft, kissing the tip and circling the head before engulfing it all again and sucking. Feetman hums in approval as he sucks, making loud wet plops whenever he takes his balls out of his mouth.

"Come on, cum for us... You'll look so pretty." Gorgeous teases, chuckling as Freemind covers his face, his climax building up fast. He bites his knuckles again and cries out a muffled scream of pleasure as it finally snaps. Gorgeous quickly pulls off, making Freemind cum all over himself in desperate spurts, whilst Feetman continues kissing his balls and crotch as Gorgeous jerks him off.

“Fuck… Ohh…” Freemind pants and his moans quieten to a whimper, his hand drops to his side as he comes down from the high. Feetman flops down onto his side and faces Freemind, smiling. Gorgeous watches as Feetman strokes over Freemind’s chest, circling the chest hairs softly.

“You enjoy yourself?”

“Um… yeah.”

Feetman chuckles quietly, only for the two of them to be picked up by Gorgeous.

“Okay you two, you’re filthy and need to clean up.”

Freemind groans in protest as his used body aches and he wants to sleep, but he’s picked up like a feather and taken to Gorgeous’ bathroom.

Water fell from the showerhead as Gorgeous set the temperature, Freemind leaning on Feetman for support as his legs shook tiredly. Feetman helps Freemind into the shower, carefully removing his eyepatch before he lets out a long sigh as the warm water hits his skin. The three fit in the shower though a bit squished together, not that that was an issue.

Gorgeous takes some of his lavender scented body wash and squeezes some onto a washcloth, scrubbing it into Freemind’s cum covered belly and trailing it up to his chest, soap suds clinging to the skin and hairs. Freemind lets out a sigh and leans against Gorgeous’ warm body, Feetman kisses his cheek and rinses the soap suds off. The three of them in each other’s arms as the water rinses off the sweat and cum that has gathered on their bodies.

“You look worn out.” Feetman said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Freemind’s face.

“Mmm…”

His eyes are droopy, he could fall asleep like this. Gorgeous chuckles and turns the water off once the three of them are clean, Feetman helps to get Freemind out of the shower and dry off his exhausted body.

“You both did so well.” Gorgeous says, kissing the two of them on the head.

“You did amazing as well.” Feetman replies, he takes Gorgeous’ hand as the three of them head back to the bed, Freemind getting under the covers and curling up in the middle.

“And who gave you first pick?” Gorgeous asks.

“Me.” Was all he replied. With a roll of his eyes, Gorgeous gets into the bed next to Freemind while Feetman gets on the other side, sandwiching Freemind between them.

“Bit gay isn’t it? To be cuddled between two men?”

Freemind blushes and covers his face, the two giggling as they settle into the bed. Freemind’s eye flutters closed as Feetman gently strokes his cheek, Gorgeous’ arm around his body to hold Feetman closer. The three huddled together in the soft warmth of Gorgeous’ bed.

Freemind can worry about his gay crisis later, now it’s time for sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I have a nsfw twitter if you wish to see horny art but my hand is damaged so I haven't been posting too much?  
> But its where I post updates on new fics as well if you want that?  
> https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
